


Midnight Shadow

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Day 3 of 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween - This one isn't spooky but it's set during the Halloween season! For all the cat lovers out there!---“Do you even understand how dangerous it is during October for black cats?” Blaine asks Sebastian for what felt like the millionth time that day (at least by the taller man’s count). Sebastian sighs, pulling Blaine in under his arm as they continue the walk down the street to the local animal shelter, smiling at Blaine and his immensely gentle heart.Earlier that morning, Blaine had seen a Facebook post about someone’s missing black cat. The sight of the missing flyer set him off—the next 20 minutes spent reciting an article to Sebastian that he had read once about the dangers for black cats during the fall. Soon enough, he was grabbing Sebastian by the hand and dragging him out the door with an exclamation of, “We need to save the cats!”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Midnight Shadow

“Do you even understand how dangerous it is during October for black cats?” Blaine asks Sebastian for what felt like the millionth time that day (at least by the taller man’s count). Sebastian sighs, pulling Blaine in under his arm as they continue the walk down the street to the local animal shelter, smiling at Blaine and his immensely gentle heart.

Earlier that morning, Blaine had seen a Facebook post about someone’s missing black cat. The sight of the missing flyer set him off—the next 20 minutes spent reciting an article to Sebastian that he had read once about the dangers for black cats during the fall. Soon enough, he was grabbing Sebastian by the hand and dragging him out the door with an exclamation of, “We need to save the cats!”

After some consoling and a subway ride, Sebastian was able to talk Blaine down to adopting only one cat, “Our apartment is small Blaine, one cat is going to be hard enough,” with the promise that if they ever get a larger place, he could adopt a second one then.

As they walk past the few blocks from the subway station to the animal shelter, Sebastian tries to calm Blaine, again, who is decidedly upset, once more, “Yeah, babe, I know, it’s really dangerous.” Sebastian sighs, kissing Blaine’s curls, “But we’re going to go find one and give it a home where it will always be safe, okay?”

“But that’s just one. There are so many that need help. Shelters are always swarming with black cats and nobody ever wants them.” Blaine tears up, “And the people who _do_ adopt them, only do it to hurt them. I wish we could save them all.”

Sebastian’s heart clenches at the sight of tears in Blaine’s eyes, “I know, baby, but there’s only so much we can do.” If they could afford it, if they had space for it, Sebastian would let Blaine adopt every cat in the entire shelter, but unfortunately, it just wasn’t plausible.

“These ridiculous people and their ridiculous superstitions just go out and kill these innocent animals, torture them to death or leave them out in the streets to starve.” Blaine goes on, continuing his fume from back at their apartment, “I just don’t understand.” He adds, holding back the tears in his eyes.

Sebastian gives him a warm, reassuring smile, “Me neither, but look,” They stop walking as Sebastian gestures at the building in front of them, “We’re finally here, and you can go find someone who needs saving and be their hero.”

Sebastian uses his thumb to wipe away the few tears that had spilled over Blaine’s cheeks, giving him a quick, comforting kiss for good measure. Blaine lets out a small sniffle, the corners of his mouth finally turning up as he looks at Sebastian, “Thank you for coming with me…and for letting me get a cat.”

Sebastian chuckles, “Well, I’d be pretty heartless if I refused, leaving an innocent creature in the jaws of danger.” Sebastian happily accepts an armful of boyfriend, Blaine giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. When the shorter man pulls away, the smile on his face has widened, as he grabs Sebastian’s hand, tugging him toward the door of the animal shelter.

Upon entering, they find cream-colored walls, covered in paw print decals and a front desk with a young woman wearing a blue polo reading, “Brooklyn Animal Action” seated behind it. At the jingle of the doorbell, the woman, whose name tag reads Ellie, stands, flashing them a polite smile,

“Good afternoon, what can I help you gentleman with today?” She asks, eyes warm as she gives Blaine and Sebastian her full attention.

“We’re looking to adopt a cat,” Sebastian says, returning her smile.

“A black cat.” Blaine specifies, smiling as well.

Ellie’s eyes widen, before crossing her arms and squinting at them in suspicion, “And why a black cat exactly?”

Sebastian and Blaine both look at each other with raised brows, obviously affronted by Ellie’s change in demeanor, “Uh, my boyfriend here read any article about how poorly black cats are treated, especially during this time of year, and we just thought—” Sebastian starts.

“We want to save one!” Blaine interjects, “Well, all of them… but our place is only big enough for one.” He adds, with a downturn of his lips.

Sebastian slips an arm around Blaine’s shoulder, giving it a gentle rub in an attempt to console him. He knows Blaine won’t want to tear up again, especially in front of a stranger.

But while Blaine’s frown was definitely a downer, Ellie uncrosses her arms and smiles at their words, “Oh, that’s amazing, actually!” She says, “I just have to check, because like you said, so many people adopt black cats for the wrong reasons.” She adds, shaking her head with a huff, “Gotta keep these little guys safe, you know?” Stepping out from behind the counter she gestures to a door to the left, “Follow me to the back, and we’ll find your new furry friend in no time.”

Heading through the doorway, they enter a long hallway of cages of various sizes. In each one there are dogs big and small, many of them letting out excited barks at the sight of visitors. Sebastian watches as Blaine’s eyes light up as they pass the cage of a particularly cute Pitbull puppy, it’s big, beautiful, sad eyes staring up at them. Sebastian tugs Blaine by the hand, earning a scowl from the other man, but he is quick to remind him, “Our building doesn’t allow dogs, remember?”

Blaine nods solemnly, as they continue to follow Ellie down the hall, walking through another doorway that leads to a room with even more cages—but this time, they are filled with cats.

Ellie stops in front of one cage, in particular, gesturing to the animal inside, as she introduces them, “This is Midnight. She was found in a back alley just a few blocks from here. Apparently, someone in an apartment building nearby called animal control on her because she kept knocking over trash cans at night—she obviously likes to cause a ruckus.”

Both men kneel down in front of the cage, taking in the ball of black fur and glowing green eyes staring back at them. For a moment, Midnight doesn’t move, but suddenly, she pounces forward, letting out a screechy growl, as she paws at the cage door. Both Blaine and Sebastian jump back, before standing, giving each other stunned looks.

“She’s a bit of a handful,” Ellie admits, “We haven’t found anyone who wants to take her. Honestly, I’d take her myself, but my boyfriend would kill me if I bring her home and she destroys the place.”

“She could be trained, though, right?” Blaine questions, but by the look Sebastian is giving him, he knows Midnight’s already a no.

And Ellie’s response only confirms it, “In theory, maybe, but she’s been here a few weeks, and has already destroyed every toy we’ve given her. She even managed to bust up a cat tree. We still haven’t figured out how.”

Blaine huffs, “But, what if she never gets adopted?” Blaine questions, despite being scared of the answer.

Ellie places a gentle hand on his shoulder, “This is a no-kill shelter, don’t worry. Midnight has a home here as long as she needs it. And we’ll continue trying to train her. She’ll be okay. Blaine nods, giving Midnight one final look before they move onto the next cage. Sensing Blaine’s sadness, Ellie adds, “Just keep in mind, just because a cat doesn’t become a part of your family today, doesn’t mean they won’t become a part of someone else’s tomorrow.”

Ellie introduces them to a few other cats, all very adorable and in need of a good home, and as they make their way back up the front desk Blaine clutching Sebastian’s hand, a bright smile on his face, he says, “I’ve made my decision.”

“Which one, babe?” Sebastian asks, both he and Ellie waiting for Blaine’s response.

“All of them!” He shouts, earning an eye roll from Sebastian,

“Blaine, we can’t—”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, geez.” Blaine laughs, elbowing Sebastian in the side. His smile softens, as he looks to Ellie, “The one named Shadow, with the clipped ear? I think we’d like to take her home.” He says, looking to Sebastian, who merrily smiles and nods at Blaine’s choice. He’d be happy with anyone that Blaine picked, even Midnight, though he might have feared for their sofa with that one.

Ellie hands Blaine a clipboard and pen, “Great choice, she’s an absolute sweetheart. Just fill this out real quick, and I’ll go gather up your new fur baby!” She tells them before disappearing back through the doorway.

Sebastian fills out the form and pulls out his wallet, digging out enough cash to cover the adoption fee, as well as a small donation for the shelter. Beside him Blaine is smiling softly, staring at him. Sebastian looks at those honey irises he loves so much, “What? Why are you staring at me?”

Blaine smiles, stealing a kiss “No reason. I just love you. And I love our new _fur baby_.”

“Was all this drama this morning just an excuse to let me get you a cat? You know I would have been fine with a cat regardless.” Sebastian chuckles, poking Blaine in the ribs.

The other man squirms, giggling, “No, I meant what I said…but I might have thought about getting a cat before.” He shrugs. Before Sebastian can reply, Ellie comes back through the door, a small bundle of black furry in her arms. Blaine makes a show of grabby hands, gently taking the cat from her arms, as she and Sebastian finish everything up for the adoption.

As they walk out of the shelter, Sebastian watches as Shadow graciously rubs her head against Blaine’s chest, purring.

As they make their way toward the subway station, happily united with their newest family member, Blaine turns to Sebastian and says very seriously, “Just know, if we get a bigger place, we’re coming back for Midnight.”

Sebastian laughs, shaking his head at how much he loves this man, “Anything you want, Mr. Hero of all Cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
